La légende de l'Oméga
by Kitty Madness
Summary: UA - Harry, jeune loup incompris dans sa meute, se voit dans l'obligation de s'enfuir. Caché dans un village reculé, son destin finira pourtant par le rattraper... Mais qui est vraiment Harry ? Cadeau pour Nomd'uneplume ! Personnages légèrement OOC


Hellow les gens ! Je vous propose une fois encore un petit OS ! Beaucoup plus court que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même o/

Avant toute chose, cet OS est un cadeau pour ma merveilleuse Nomd'uneplume. Toi qui aime les loups, le fluffy et le HPLM, tout y est ! Je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas, et j'espère que ça te plaira ^-^

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire est à moi, ce qui n'est pas le cas des personnages qui, eux, sont à JKR ~

 **Warning :** Il s'agit d'un slash : donc d'une relation entre deux hommes. Chers amis homophobes ou jeunes âmes sensibles, la porte est au fond à droite !

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **La légende de l'Oméga**

Parfois, les choses se passaient comme dans un conte de fée, mais bien plus souvent, elles se passaient comme dans un cauchemar… C'était du moins ce que pensait Harry.

Ses parents avaient été tués lorsqu'il avait un an et depuis il vivait dans la meute de son oncle et sa tante, mis à l'écart par tous. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'une meute, ni l'affection d'une famille… Ses tuteurs n'avaient eu de cesse de le considérer comme un « anormal » et il en souffrait.

Était-ce de sa faute s'il était inclassable dans la meute ? S'il n'avait pas assez d'instincts dominants pour partir de son propre fait fonder une nouvelle meute ?

Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il était. Son oncle était un Bêta et louchait envieusement sur la position d'Alpha de la meute. Cependant ce dernier, au pouvoir depuis bientôt 50 ans, ne semblait pas vouloir laisser sa place, ce qui laissait Vernon sur les nerfs.

Nerfs qu'il passait sur Harry, évidemment. Cependant, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il frappait son neveu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal… Sale. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

Dix années plus tard, alors qu'Harry avait à peine vingt ans, l'Alpha se décida enfin à mourir, laissant place à un combat pour la dominance d'une rare violence. Combat que son oncle avait, malheureusement, remporté, sous le regard fier de sa tante et son cousin. Ils étaient maintenant la famille dominante de la meute, pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry.

Alors, dans un élan de préservation, il se décida finalement à s'enfuir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de faire partie d'une meute et n'avait aucun problème à désobéir à l'Alpha, ce qui lui avait valu bien des ennuis par le passé.

Il erra ainsi sans but pendant une année entière, avant de se décider à s'installer dans une contrée reculée, perdue au milieu de l'étendue des falaises écossaises. Il habitait maintenant dans une petite maisonnette sans cesse frappée par le vent et les embruns. Le calme du lieu le ravissait autant qu'il le replongeait dans sa solitude.

Il pouvait se mêler avec les humains plus facilement qu'un loup dominant et contrôlait mieux ses transformations à la pleine lune… Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'être découvert. Les lois de son monde était très strictes, peu importait qu'il fasse partie d'une meute ou non. S'il venait à être découvert, il serait exécuté par l'Alpha local sans sommation.

Il avait trouvé un emploi dans le village voisin, dans leur bibliothèque. Elle n'était certes pas très grande, mais il aimait passer des heures entouré de livres. Il passait la plupart de son temps à les trier, les feuilleter et faire la poussière dans la vieille bâtisse qui hébergeait la bibliothèque du village.

Il était payé une misère, mais cela lui suffisait largement. Il avait de quoi se payer à manger et entretenir sa maisonnette, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait…

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'aspirait plus à grand-chose d'autre… Il avait bien, dans ses jeunes années, rêvé de trouver l'amour, mais quelle louve voudrait de lui ? Il était soumis, n'était pas capable de se protéger lui-même et surtout… Il était beaucoup trop attiré par les mâles pour ça…

Se laissant aller un moment à ses idées noires, Harry se reprit. Il tenait entre ses mains un ouvrage particulièrement passionnant. Il s'agissait d'un conte pour les enfants, parlant des loups et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte que beaucoup de choses étaient complètement fausses… Non, ils ne chassaient pas les enfants ! Les lapins étaient beaucoup plus savoureux…

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il rentra chez lui, ce soir-là. Il avait une nouvelle idée pour son prochain livre et il attendait avec impatience de coucher ses idées sur du papier.

C'était en effet son seul moyen de s'évader. Il écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et, à sa grande surprise, ce n'était plutôt pas mauvais. Il écrivait beaucoup de contes, aussi bien pour les adultes que pour les enfants. Avec la permission du chef du village, il les reliait et les intégraient aux livres de la bibliothèque.

Il était très apprécié des enfants du village. Ces derniers venaient souvent lui rendre visite lorsqu'il travaillait et il n'hésitait jamais à prendre de son temps pour leur lire une histoire qu'il venait d'écrire. Et sans se vanter, ses histoires avaient énormément de succès. Les parents venaient souvent le remercier le lendemain et empruntait son livre pour relire ses histoires à leurs enfants.

Il avait fini par en faire plusieurs exemplaires, pour pouvoir les offrir à tous les enfants du village. Ces derniers étaient ravis. Harry s'était même pris au jeu de leur écrire des histoires personnalisées pour chacun, ce que les parents appréciaient tout particulièrement. Le jeune homme avait énormément de talent et le village entier trouvait dommage qu'il reste cantonné ici.

Harry n'avait pourtant aucun rêve de gloire, ses histoires restaient donc au sein du village et les habitants ne s'en plaignaient pas. Ils avaient même mis en place des veillées ou Harry leur contait ses histoires de sa belle voix grave, endormant les enfants et charmant les parents.

Plusieurs femmes célibataires du village avaient bien tentées de se rapprocher du jeune homme, mais sans succès. Comment leur en vouloir de tenter leur chance face au jeune homme ? Ses longs cheveux noirs qu'il attachait en catogan lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il était petit et frêle, sans l'être trop, ce qui donnait envie de le protéger. Mais le plus envoutant restait ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude si profond qu'on aurait pu s'y perdre. Ce fait renforçait encore son aura mystérieuse auprès des villageois… Mais ils respectaient tous son choix. Ils étaient nombreux à avoir remarqué son air mélancolique et sa tristesse apparente lorsqu'il racontait certaines de ces histoires.

Le jeune homme avait jusque-là réussi à dissimuler ses transformations à la pleine lune. Il profitait de ses nuits là pour aller courir dans la forêt, loin de sa tristesse, de ses soucis… Sa forme louve était petite mais agile. Il avait un pelage noir bleuté et conservait ses yeux émeraude, chose plutôt inhabituelle chez les loups. En effet, la plupart voyaient leurs yeux changer lors de leur transformation pour un bronze-doré scintillant.

Il passait souvent ses nuits de pleine lune à courir après de petits mammifères, sans pour autant les chasser. Il ne ressentait pas se besoin qu'avait les autres loups à se nourrir lors de ces nuits de traque. Les animaux de la forêt l'avaient bien compris et n'avaient maintenant plus peur de lui. Ils jouaient même le jeune homme, se laissant approcher avant de détaler. Jamais ses nuits de transformations n'avaient été aussi agréable.

Pourtant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Alors qu'Harry venait de fêter ses trois ans de vie au village, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir se produisit. La meute régnant sur ce territoire avait décidé de s'agrandir et avait donc investit le bois où Harry allait courir pendant les nuits de pleine lune, le rendant impossible d'accès.

Malgré cela, Harry y avait passé une nuit de pleine lune. Alors qu'il se chamaillait avec une famille entière de lapin, il sentit _son_ odeur, celle de son âme-sœur.

Il était connu par tous les enfants des meutes qu'un loup ne pouvait se lier qu'avec son âme sœur. La seule exception était pour les loups n'ayant pas trouvé leur compagnon au bout d'un certain nombre d'années. Ceux-là se liaient donc à un autre loup ou louve, avec la promesse implicite de se séparer sans remords si l'un d'eux venaient à rencontrer celui ou celle qui leur était destiné.

Il se rapprocha inconsciemment de celui qui portait cette odeur, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il sentit une autre odeur près de son âme sœur, et il était impossible de se tromper… Son compagnon était déjà lié. Et au vue d'une troisième odeur qui se rapprocha d'eux, ils avaient eu un louveteau…

Le cœur en miette, il s'enfuit. Alors qu'il venait enfin de trouver celui à qui son âme était destinée, ce dernier ne l'avait pas attendu… Il avait pris soin de s'en aller avec le vent dans le dos, empêchant son odeur de parvenir jusqu'à l'autre loup. Il était impossible de séparer un couple de loup s'ils avaient eu un louveteau… Les espoirs d'Harry étaient donc brisés.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui. Son retour à sa forme humaine fut plus douloureux que jamais, faisant écho à la douleur sourde qui avait élu domicile dans son cœur. Il resta prostré sur le sol de son salon de longues heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil n'inonde la pièce de ses rayons, réchauffant sa peau nue.

Évidemment, il fallait que le soleil ait attendu ce jour maudit pour se manifester, tel un pied de nez à sa douleur.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas pour autant, il resta allongé sur son tapis miteux jusqu'à ce que ce traitre d'astre brûlant ne soit de nouveau remplacé par la lune, sa vieille amie. Il se leva alors, grimaçant sous la douleur occasionnée par ses muscles encore traumatisés de sa transformation. Il resta un moment à la fenêtre à observer la lune, des échardes de tristesse se plantant toujours plus profondément dans son cœur.

Il finit par se trainer jusqu'à son lit, se laissant tomber sur les couvertures et sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve, sa fatigue le rattrapant. Le lendemain, c'est avec une détermination toute nouvelle qu'il se réveilla.

Il avait confiance en les gens du village, et il n'avait plus rien à perdre… Il se dirigea alors vers la maison du chef pour tout lui révéler sur sa nature. Pour faire bonne mesure, il prit même sa forme de loup devant lui.

Peu de loups étaient capables de faire cela, seuls les Alphas les plus puissants ayant un contrôle parfait sur leur forme lupine pouvaient se le permettre. Lorsqu'Harry avait découvert qu'il en était capable, dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme. Puis, il avait décidé de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que cela voulait dire. C'était un don que la lune lui avait fait, il n'allait certes pas s'en plaindre.

À sa grande surprise, encore une fois, le chef du village pris la nouvelle avec beaucoup de sérieux, mais sans aucun dégoût. Il demanda à Harry de faire part de sa nature aux autres habitants lors de leur prochaine veillée.

Les villageois prirent la nouvelle avec autant de désinvolture que le chef. Harry ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier pour leur ouverture d'esprit et leur absence de jugement. Il avait juré aux parents qu'il était sans danger pour les enfants et avait pu leur prouver lors de la pleine lune suivante.

Il avait passé une partie de sa soirée à jouer avec les enfants. Ces derniers, sous le regard vigilant de leurs parents, s'amusaient à lui monter sur le dos pour l'utiliser comme un cheval. Les adultes se prenaient à caresser sa douce fourrure avec un certain plaisir. Ces évènements lui permirent d'oublier un peu sa situation… Pour un temps.

Il avait prévenu le chef de ce qu'il allait se passer une fois qu'il se serait révélé. L'Alpha le plus proche de son lieu de résidence serait mis au courant grâce aux courants magiques liés à la transformation. Harry n'avait jamais réellement compris comment un tel phénomène pouvait se produire, toujours est-il que le lendemain de cette pleine lune, deux colosses se trouvaient devant sa porte pour l'emmener.

Il fit ses adieux aux villageois et tenta de ne pas montrer son trouble face aux larmes des enfants, leur envoyant un sourire rassurant. Il leur laissa assez de livres d'histoires pour une vie toute entière et suivit les colosses vers sa fin.

La demeure de l'Alpha local était un manoir gigantesque, entouré par les maisons plus modestes des membres de la meute. Une énorme forêt entourait les lieux… Si grande qu'Harry se demanda s'ils avaient vraiment eu besoin d'investir la petite forêt qui se trouvait vers le village où il vivait.

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'attarder sur la beauté des lieux, traversant corridors sur corridors jusqu'à atteindre la salle ou l'Alpha tenait ses audiences. Une sorte de trône prenait place au fond de la pièce, majestueux, démontrant la puissance de l'Alpha. Cette meute était très certainement plus influente que celle de son oncle…

Les murs étaient habillés de tentures émeraude aux broderies d'argent. De longues tables longeaient les murs, toutes couvertes d'argenterie et de victuailles en tout genre. Au coin de la pièce trônait une gigantesque cheminée où un feu ronflait, tel un monstre de flamme prêt à vous dévorer. Enfin, un énorme lustre pendait du plafond, procurant de la lumière à la pièce, le soleil n'étant pas encore totalement levé et ne parvenant pas à filtrer par les hautes fenêtres.

On le fit s'agenouiller sans ménagement devant le trône, la tête baissée. Une voix froide l'appela alors, faisant courir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais ce n'était pas le ton froid qui l'avait paralysé, c'était l'odeur de l'homme qui se tenait sur le trône en face de lui… Il ne pouvait se tromper, c'était la même odeur qu'il avait senti cette nuit-là…

« Qui es-tu ? »

Le ton était sec, et froid… Si froid… Se pourrait-il qu'il soit le seul à sentir ce lien d'âme sœur ?

« Je m'appelle Harry, monsieur. »

« Appelle-moi Lucius. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

Harry leva les yeux et il vit Lucius se raidir. L'homme était grand, très grand, bien plus qu'Harry. Il était musclé, sans que ce ne soit trop apparent. Ses yeux de mercure liquide semblaient ne pas pouvoir se poser sur autre chose qu'Harry. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds tirant sur le blond qui lui donnait une allure aristocratique. L'Alpha le fixa un moment, perdu, avant de murmurer :

« Comment est-ce possible… ? On m'a dit que tu étais mort… »

Ses yeux s'emplir de fureur et de haine mal contenue. Il se tourna alors là où se trouvait sa compagne, qui se faisait toute petite. Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, son langage corporel ne laissant nul doute sur ses envies de meurtre à l'encontre de la louve.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Narcissa ?! Je veux des explications, maintenant ! »

« Lucius… C'est pour nous que je l'ai fait… Nous ne pouvions pas… »

« Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as dit que mon âme sœur était morte ! Comment se fait-il que je ne reconnaisse pas son odeur ? Répond moi ! »

« J'ai rencontré une enchanteresse, elle m'a donné une potion… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la fureur de Lucius éclata, il prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, un vase, et le lança contre le mur. Il regarda avec une satisfaction palpable les débris tombant sur le sol.

Puis, avec un regard froid, il se tourna vers celle qui avait été sa compagne.

« Au prochain mot, c'est toi qui termine contre le mur, ai-je été clair ? Maintenant tu vas retrouver cette enchanteresse et lui demander l'antidote, tu seras accompagnée par des gardes qui se feront une joie de te forcer à mener à bien ta mission… Maintenant je ne veux plus te voir… DEHORS ! »

Il fit signe aux deux colosses de la suivre. Ils lâchèrent alors Harry qui avait regardé la scène avec de gros yeux. Dire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait serait bien loin de la vérité.

Il trembla lorsqu'il vit son âme sœur s'approcher de lui. Ses tremblements cessèrent lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras. L'homme avait plongé son visage dans ses yeux et semblait se perdre dans son odeur.

« Enfin, je t'ai trouvé… »

Le moment fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un petit garçon, qui regarda Lucius avec de grands yeux apeurés.

« Papa… ? »

Lucius fit signe à son fils d'approcher et le prit dans ses bras à son tour. Lui caressant les cheveux.

« Papa… Où est maman ? »

« Elle est partie, mon trésor. Maintenant nous ne serons plus que tous les deux, avec Harry, d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon se dégagea des bras de son père pour observer le nouveau venu. Il n'était pas triste du départ de sa mère, Narcissa n'avait jamais eu les instincts d'une mère… Il s'approcha alors d'Harry et lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Draco… Tu vas être ma nouvelle maman ? »

Harry prit la main du petit dans la sienne par réflexe mais resta abasourdis, ne sachant trop que dire… Ce fut Lucius qui répondit à son fils.

« Si les choses se passent bien, c'est ce qu'il va se passer. Maintenant nous allons laisser Harry tranquille et lui montrer la maison… D'accord ? »

L'Alpha attendait visiblement l'acceptation de son fils et d'Harry. Le jeune homme hocha juste la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas trembler. Lui qui pensait se précipiter vers la mort, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec son âme sœur, libre cette fois.

Il visita alors le manoir avec Lucius et son fils, le jeune garçon ayant décidé de ne pas lâcher la main pendant toute la durée de la visite. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux appartements de Lucius. L'homme envoya son fils se coucher, avec la promesse qu'Harry lui raconterait une histoire avant de dormir.

Lucius jeta un regard d'excuse au jeune brun, cherchant dans une bibliothèque un livre d'histoire pour son fils. Harry lui fit signe que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de Draco et commença à lui raconter d'une voix douce l'une des histoires qu'il avait écrite.

L'homme, adossé au chambranle de la porte, écoutait religieusement le brun parler. Il voyait avec tendresse son fils se lover sous les couvertures et écouter Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Le jeune garçon finit par s'endormir, sous le regard attendrit du jeune loup. Ce dernier se leva finalement sans un mot et se tourna avec un peu d'appréhension vers Lucius.

L'Alpha lui tendit la main et l'emmena vers sa chambre. Il lui fit visiter la pièce. Elle était immense. En plus de la cheminée et d'une gigantesque bibliothèque, un lit à baldaquin prenait à lui seul une bonne partie de la pièce. La chambre était décorée avec goût, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de ne pas se sentir à sa place. Après tout, jusqu'à il y a peu, c'était la chambre de Narcissa…

Lucius, sentant son trouble, se dépêcha de le rassurer :

« Nous ne partagions pas cette chambre… Je savais que Narcissa n'était pas mon âme sœur, elle avait sa propre chambre un peu plus loin. »

Harry se détendit immédiatement, se laissant aller dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Je te laisse le lit pour cette nuit, je ne veux pas te brusquer mais… Ne t'attend pas à ce que cela se produise trop souvent ! »

Il rit doucement, déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et sortit sans un mot de plus, laissant le jeune loup aux joues écarlates totalement éberlué. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et sourit, il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un sourire niais, mais il s'en fichait éperdument…

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, se fut pour trouver Lucius en train de l'observer dormir, assis au pied du lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et tenta de se cacher sous les draps, sans succès. Son compagnon le regarda en souriant, amusé par sa gêne. Puis, il reprit son sérieux et invita Harry à se redresser.

« Harry, nous avons à parler… »

« Je suppose que ça a à voir avec ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Oui… Tu sais que je devrais te tuer pour ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait ? »

« Je… Je n'avais rien à perdre. À vrai dire, j'avais l'intention que tu me tues… »

Harry détourna le regard en prononçant ses mots et manqua de ce fait l'air totalement abasourdis de son âme sœur. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Hors de question de pleurer devant un Alpha !

« Comment… Comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? Harry… »

Lucius était totalement perdu. Comment pouvait-on faire si peu de cas de son existence ?

« Je t'ai vu, à la dernière pleine lune… J'ai senti que c'était toi, mon âme sœur… Et puis, je l'ai senti, _elle_ , et votre fils… Que pouvais-je faire contre ça ? »

« Oh mon Dieu Harry, je suis désolé… Elle m'avait dit… Elle m'avait dit que tu étais mort. Je t'avais senti, il y a des années de cela, dans une meute non loin de Londres. Quand je suis arrivé, tu n'étais plus là… J'ai trouvé Narcissa et elle m'a annoncé ta mort… Elle a profité de la situation ensuite pour devenir la compagne d'un Alpha influent… »

« Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, dans mon ancienne meute… Même en étant vivant, j'étais mort à leurs yeux… Elle ne t'a pas complètement menti… »

Il vit les épaules d'Harry être secouées de petits sanglots et il le prit instantanément dans ses bras, lui procurant le réconfort dont il avait si désespérément besoin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est terminé maintenant, nous resterons ensemble. Nous fermerons les yeux sur ce que tu as fait dans ce village… »

« Lucius… Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? La lune nous a désigné comme âme sœurs, Harry, personne ne sera meilleur pour moi que toi… »

« Mais… Je suis si… Si faible ! Je n'ai aucun instinct de dominance, comment pourrais-tu te faire respecter par tes loups si je suis à tes côtés ! »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce… Ce que je suis ? »

« Harry… Regarde-moi… Il existe une classe très spéciale de loups garous. Ces loups n'ont aucun instinct de dominance, ils ne chassent pas pour le plaisir, ils ont un contrôle total sur leur loup. Et le plus important… Ils ont la capacité de calmer les loups dominants autour d'eux. Maintenant comprends-tu, Harry, à quel point tu es unique ? Il existe très peu de ces loups, quand on ne se rend pas compte de leur valeur, on les prend souvent comme cible… »

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je suis, exactement ? »

« Tu es un Oméga, Harry. Tu es en dehors de la classification de la meute. Tu ne ressentiras jamais le besoin d'asseoir ta dominance, et tu n'hésiteras jamais à désobéir à un ordre si tu ne le juge pas juste. Tu es inestimable. Une meute avec un Oméga est une meute qui est certaine de perdurer. »

Harry était sonné par la révélation… Lui qui avait cru toute sa vie qu'il n'était qu'un faible, voilà qu'on lui apprenait qu'au contraire, il était spécial. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ce que Lucius venait de lui dire.

Voyant son compagnon dans la lune, Lucius lui donna un baiser qui fit rougir une nouvelle fois le jeune loup.

« Si tu savais, combien de temps je t'ai espéré, combien de temps je t'ai attendu… »

Alors que leur baiser prenait une toute nouvelle dimension, un petit louveteau décida de faire son apparition. Draco sauta sur le lit pour rejoindre Harry et son père et piaillait joyeusement.

« Alors c'est d'accord ?! Tu es ma nouvelle maman ? »

Harry n'eut pas le cœur à lui refuser, et sous le regard rempli d'amour de Lucius, il rattrapa Draco qui lui avait sauté dans les bras.

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement pour Harry, mais resta dans le classement des journées les plus étranges de son existence.

En effet, Lucius avait décidé d'informer toute la meute de la trahison de Narcissa et de présenter Harry comme son nouveau compagnon, sans omettre son statut d'Oméga.

Tous les loups, qui avaient été réunie pour l'occasion, s'inclinèrent devant le nouveau compagnon de leur Alpha, conscient que la venue du jeune homme représentait la pérennité de leur meute. De son côté, Harry s'attendait plutôt à être rejeté, quelle fut sa surprise de découvrir qu'il était accepté et qu'en plus, les loups semblaient ravis de son arrivée.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Narcissa revint enfin avec l'antidote qu'elle donna à Lucius. Elle fut ensuite bannie, condamnée à rechercher un Alpha acceptant de l'intégrer au sein de la meute. Aucun des loups ne s'en attrista, l'ancienne compagne de leur chef abusait de son statut tant qu'elle pouvait, forçant les loups à obéir au moindre de ses ordres, aussi ridicules soient-ils.

La nuit de ce même jour, Harry et Lucius s'unirent pour la première fois. Ce fut une nuit pleine de tendresse, de plaisirs et d'amour dont Harry se réveilla délicieusement endolori. L'ensemble de la meute ne se dérangea pas pour le lui faire remarquer à grand renfort de moquerie. Ils n'osaient cependant pas insister en présence de leur Alpha, ce dernier avaient en effet tendance à leur grogner dessus avant de serrer son compagnon contre lui de manière possessive.

A la pleine lune qui suivit, Harry et Lucius chassèrent ensemble. Là où Harry n'était que finesse et agilité, Lucius était la force et la puissance. Les yeux émeraude rencontrèrent ceux dorés de son compagnon et il sut, avec la promesse de la lune courant sur lui, qu'à partir de maintenant, il serait heureux.

Et heureux, ils le furent. Draco était très heureux de sa nouvelle « maman » et surtout des magnifiques histoires qu'il lui racontait chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Harry continua à écrire, pour exorciser les démons qui le hantaient toujours, sous la protection constante et l'amour inconditionnel de Lucius. Leur meute devint le plus puissante de toute l'Angleterre et l'une des plus influentes d'Europe, grâce aux bienfaits apportés par Harry.

Harry retourna au village qui l'avait accueilli, ils furent tous ravis pour le jeune homme, même si certaines jeunes femmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être déçues qu'un si beau spécimen ne leur échappe. Ils promirent tous de garder le silence sur ce qu'ils avaient appris, à l'unique condition qu'Harry revienne leur rendre visite. Ils étaient devenus sa nouvelle et très nombreuse famille.

Quelques années plus tard, un autre évènement vint ajouter au bonheur déjà énorme de la meute écossaise.

« Lucius ? »

« Harry ? Que veux-tu ? »

« J'aimerais… J'aimerais te parler, c'est important. »

Lucius, un peu suspicieux, suivi néanmoins sans un mot Harry jusqu'à leurs appartements, que ce dernier avait décoré selon ses goûts, à grand renfort de rouges et de doré. Il regarda son amant s'asseoir dans un des innombrables fauteuils qui peuplaient la pièce et le regarder avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

« Bien… Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ? »

« Et bien… Je voulais te demander… Le manoir possède-t-il des chambres libres ? »

« Il en reste quelques-unes, oui, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu… »

Lucius s'interrompit, les yeux ronds. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être… Si ?

« C'est une bonne chose, parce que nous allons avoir un nouveau pensionnaire, d'ici quelques mois… »

Harry sourit devant l'air ébahit de son âme sœur. Lucius quant à lui n'en revenait pas, il allait… Il allait être de nouveau papa ?

Ne se sentant plus de joie, il prit son compagnon dans ses bras et le souleva dans les airs, ne contrôlant plus sa force. Harry laissa échapper alors un rire cristallin, un de ceux qui vous donnaient envie de rire à votre tour tant il était communicatif.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, à en oublier le monde qui les entourait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que leur joie d'être ensemble et d'être bientôt parent.

Draco, qui avait tout écouté, choisi évidemment ce moment pour entrer en trombe dans la chambre.

« Alors c'est vrai ?! Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?! »

Harry se détacha de son amant pour s'accroupir et prendre Draco dans ses bras.

« Oui, mon ange, dans quelques mois tu seras grand-frère. Je compte sur toi pour être un frère exemplaire, d'accord ? »

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête, démontrant son accord. Lucius se joignit alors à l'étreinte.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut une magnifique petite fille qui vit le jour. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, plus foncés que ceux de son père et le temps dirait si ses yeux seraient de la même couleur verte hypnotisante que ceux de son père.

Lucius ne put retenir une larme de joie en voyant sa fille. Il se pencha alors sur Harry, lui dégageant quelques mèches collées à son front par la sueur et l'embrassa doucement avant de lui murmurer :

« Merci, Harry, de m'avoir retrouvé, de m'aimer, d'être ce que tu es. Merci pour avoir accepté Draco comme ton fils. Et enfin, merci pour cette merveille. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes… Et c'est grâce à toi. Je t'aime. »

Harry lui répondit simplement par un sourire, trop épuisé pour faire autre chose. Il lui murmura simplement un « Je t'aime aussi. » avant de s'endormir.

Quand il se réveilla et pris sa fille dans ses bras, il se dit que, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne pourrait jamais être plus heureux qu'en cet instant. Enfin, il avait trouvé son propre conte de fée.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! Surtout à toi ma Nomd'uneplume ! ;)

On se retrouve bientôt pour mon autre fic : L'Eclair, le Chien, le Dragon et le Corbeau ! (Ouiii je me fais de la pub, c'est honteux !)

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


End file.
